User blog:BMHKain/My own Thumbnail request page.
Out of sheer boredom or whatnot, I decided to make my own Thumbnail Request blog. Much long ago, I mentioned that I can make some decent art in some old bout, so I decided to let you, the requester ask what I should make under certain circumstances: 1. No DBZ Characters 2. No My Little Pony ANYTHING. 3. Regardless of what source, canon, or not, it must be combat able. 4. Battle Royales allowed. HOWEVER, I can only fit 3-4 opponents in a fight at a time. Be careful of your request, and that's pretty much it. Get your requests ready, and GIVE ME YOUR WORST. And again, I apologize for plagiaristic ploys, if any... Also, I'll return the favor for IdemSplix soon enough with my requests for his blog, though I dunno when... EDIT: Both opponent's Initial sources must also be mentioned for clarification. Just so confusion doesn't go haywire. Sorry. EDIT AGAIN: It seems that IdemSplix accepted my requests despite lots of obscurity behind the characters. Good luck to him/her/I dunno. EDIT AGAIN: Because nobody commented on the PowerPoint related problem on Battle Royales, I'll experiment on the templates to see if it is big enough in comparison to it's initial size. This might require changing of dimensions of thumbnails for fights for 3-4 opponents. Wish me luck. YET ANOTHER EDIT: Considering the size of the overall Royales people make, I'll just make the royales the OLD FASHIONED WAY. Anti-Battle Royale rule, lifted, nonetheless, with restrictions. Requests that are done. Ur-Shulgi (Vampire the Masquerade) X Larloch (Dungeons & Dragons Forgotten Realms).png|Ur-Shulgi (Vampire: the Masquerade) X Larloch (Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ur-Shulgi_vs._Larloch Natsu (Fairy Tail) X Akihiro (The Dragon King's Son (NOT MADE BY ME!!!)).png|Natsu (Fairy Tail) X Akihiro (The Dragon King's Son)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_vs_Akihiro Avatar Aang (AVATAR The Last Airbender) X Edward Elric (FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST).png|Avatar Aang (AVATAR: the Last Airbender) X Edward Elric (FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aang_vs._Edward_Elric Batman X El Tigre (& the Adventures of Manny Rivera).png|Batman X El Tigre|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_VS_El_Tigre Rayman X Klonoa.png|Rayman X Klonoa|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rayman_vs_Klonoa Paper Mario X Yarn Kirby.png|Paper Mario X Yarn Kirby (Kirby: Epic Yarn)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario_vs_Yarn_Kirby Stryker (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Jake Muller (Resident Evil).png|Stryker (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Jake Muller (Resident Evil)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Stryker_vs_Jake Sango (InuYasha) X Lady (Devil May Cry).png|Sango (InuYasha) X Lady (Devil May Cry)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sango_vs._Lady Vaati X Skull Kid Majora (The Legend of Zelda).png|Vaati X Skull Kid Majora (The Legend of Zelda)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vaati_vs_Majora Simba (The Lion King) X Firestar (Warrior Cats).png|Simba (The Lion King) X Firestar (Warrior Cats)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Simba_VS_Firestar Moon Knight (MARVEL) X Danny Phantom.png|Moon Knight X Danny Phantom Akuma (Street Fighter) X Doomsday (DC Comics).png|Akuma (Street Fighter) X Doomsday (DC Comics) Arceus (Pokemon) X Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.).png|Arceus (Pokemon) X Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceus_vs._Tabuu Renji Abarai (BLEACH) X Sasuke Uchiha (NARUTO).png|Renji Abarai (BLEACH) X Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Renji_Abarai_vs_Sasuke_Uchiha Renji Abarai (BLEACH) X Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi).png|Renji Abarai (BLEACH) X Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Renji_Abarai_vs._Kyoko_Sakura Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Quan Chi (MORTAL KOMBAT).png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Quan Chi (MORTAL KOMBAT)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mephiles_VS_Quan_Chi#slideshow-0 Sora (Kingdom Hearts) X Naruto.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) X Naruto Uzumaki|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki_Vs_Sora Bolt (SquirrelKidd) X WhiteBladeZero.png|Bolt (SquirrelKidd) X WhiteBlade Zero|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bolt_(SquirrelKidd)_VS_WhiteBladeZero InuYasha X Tigra (MARVEL).png|InuYasha X Tigra (MARVEL) El Tigre X ZiM (Invader ZIM).png|El Tigre X ZiM (Invader ZIM) Bebop & Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) X The Animatronics (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S).png|Bebop & Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) X The Animatronics (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S) Godzilla (NOT ZILLA!) Junior (Godzilla the Series) X Blazvatan (CHAOTIC).png|Godzilla (NOT ZILLA, Emmerich haters!) Junior (GODZILLA: THE SERIES) X Blazvatan (CHAOTIC) Shazam (DC Comics) X Kratos (GOD OF WAR).png|Shazam (DC Comics) X Kratos (GOD OF WAR) Shezow X Wordgirl.png|Shezow X Wordgirl Nimbus the Night Fury X Adrian Spook (NOT OWNED BY ME!).png|Nimbus the NightFury X Adrian Spook (I DON'T TAKE CREDIT!!!) Kenshi (MORTAL KOMBAT) X DareDevil (MARVEL).png|Kenshi (MORTAL KOMBAT) X Daredevil (MARVEL)|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kenshi_vs._Daredevil Requests in WIP mode None so far. Requests in queue None so far. Category:Blog posts